Always Remember
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: “Remember, I’ll always be by your side.” They shared a small promising kiss before leaving the closet and making their way to the part of the lair eggman was hiding in. Sonadow yaoi, don't like, don't read... R&R pwease.


1**Always Remember**

"**Always Remember"-Train**

**By Lady of the Squirrels**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadow, Sonic or Amy. I do own the kids. I do not own anything else Sega.**

Sonic smiled softly as he laid the bouquet on the grave of Shadow the hedgehog. He slowly took a spot beside it and wrapped his arms around the sun warmed headstone and let a tear roll down his cheek. Two years and he still loved coming here; two years and he still came here and cried for his beloved. "I'm sorry Shadow, I should've never asked you to go into that room." The wind ruffled his fur as if saying it wasn't his fault and he sighed.

_Always remember I'm by your side  
Such a shame that you had to go  
So much more that I'd like to know  
So many things you forgot to show me how to do_

Sonic smiled. "You remember that we were supposed to go out on that lake near Cream's house and you were supposed to show me how to fish that weekend? Would've been interesting to see how that worked out." Sonic snorted picturing himself squealing about a fish and Shadow shaking his head sweat dropping and looking at him like he was stupid. "I wish we could've went."

_When times are hard I forget you're gone  
I go to call you before it dawns on me  
That you won't be there now  
But I still have these words that you gave me_

Sonic got up and sighed dusting his slacks off. "I love you Shadow the Hedgehog. I'll see you next week." He smiled at the headstone and began to walk away from the peach tree that grew over it. He smiled plucking a peach and biting into it as he made his way down the hill. When he made it home he smiled and kissed his wife, Amy, on the cheek. She smiled then frowned when she smelled the sweet peach on his breath. She sighed as he continued to their room to change out of his work clothes.

Sonic stood by the dresser pulling out blue jeans. He smiled replaying Shadow and his last conversation in his head. He still remembered it word for word. They had been stuck in a storage closet while they waited for Eggman's robots to get off their trail.

flash back

"Sonic, hush, you're gonna get us caught." Shadow was blushing in the dark, as Sonic laughed at him for saying some innuendo that he didn't know was innuendo until their current situation.

"Alright Shadz," Sonic quietly gasped out between soft snickers. "And I'd love to do it." Sonic started gasping for more breath and Shadows cheeks turned a darker crimson. Shadow's ears soon perked up as he heard the robots approaching the door. He quickly grabbed Sonic and kissed him making the noise stop. When Shadow was sure the thing was gone he looked at Sonic and smiled before being attacked by a now rather horny blue hedgehog. They made out for a few moments before Shadow pushed him away.

_Always remember I'm by your side_

"Remember, I'll always be by your side." They shared a small promising kiss before leaving the closet and making their way to the part of the lair Eggman was hiding in. Shadow turned to him and folded his ears back. "I don't think we should go in, I just have this bad feeling, let's go home Sonikku."

_Always remember I'm by your side_

"Come on Shadow, we made it this far." Sonic pouted and Shadow sighed before turning back around and slowly opening the door only to be shot through the chest. He stared wide-eyed a moment and Sonic watched in horror as he fell. Tears slid down the blue one's face and he quickly picked Shadow up and raced from Eggman's base.

end flash back

_I got two kids of my own now  
They grow up so fast  
And how I wish you did not miss that part of who I am  
But I keep doing all that I can do_

Two young hedgehogs ran into the room smiling and hugged their father. Both purple furred with emerald eyes. The boy, Dareh, and the girl, Aiko smiled. "Hi daddy! I'm glad you're home! Where do you always go on Saturday's after work? Mommy always says she wishes you wouldn't go there." Sonic smiled softly knowing Amy hated it when he visited Shadow's grave, but how was he supposed to stay away from his beloved.

_And I will smile when they ask about you  
And I will sing to them every day  
With voice and the words that you used to say  
Will change the world one day_

"I went to Uncle Shadow's grave." Sonic smiled as his kids looked at him. He sat on the bed and pulled them up beside him humming a soft song falling back into a memory of so long ago.

flash back

It was cloudy outside and they were at Shadow's house. He surprisingly had a very nice home. White walls with white furniture and light blue siding. Outside it was raining as Shadow and Sonic sat snuggled in the front bay window. Over them was a midnight blue blanket with sparkles on it and there was a darker blue pattern of horses.

Shadow had a cup of hot cocoa in his hands and Sonic was curled against him with his head lying on the white tuft of fur on his chest. His body was curled in between Shadow's legs as he watched the rain land on the white and red roses in front of the window. Sonic smiled when Shadow began to sing softly to him.

_Always remember I'm by your side_

Sonic smiled snuggling closer to the warmth that was his lover. He grinned feeling the soft vibrations of Shadow's voice against his cheek as he continued singing quietly. When he stopped the steady thumping of Shadow's heart sounded against his ear and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Shadow smiled pulling the blanket tighter around the both of them before taking a sip of cocoa and staring out at the few cars that passed his house every now and then. Shadow shook his head at how hurried they were before looking back down to Sonic. He smiled softly finishing off the mug and laid it beside him before leaning against the window and closing his eyes.

end flashback

_Always remember I'm by your side_

_And while they grow up you will show up  
In things they do and say  
Like a reflection to a connection  
Of who they'll be one day_

15 years down the road and Sonic watched as his kids went off on dates that Saturday afternoon. He and Amy smiled as they left the house and smiled at each other before giving each other a small kiss and grinning at each other. They sat on the couch and did their daily things before going to bed. That night, as Sonic came out to get a glass of water he saw Dareh sitting on the couch with his girlfriend singing the song Shadow had sung to him, and he had sung to his kids.

_They will learn to get their wings  
And fly through the changes life will bring  
So on  
And it will go on  
And you will go on_

It was now Aiko's wedding. Sonic let a tear slip down his cheek as she smiled at him as he walked her down the aisle. Amy was crying in the first row as they gave each other a kiss and a hug and Sonic handed her over to her lover giving him a shake of the hand. Sonic took his seat and held her hand tightly as they smiled at each other. After the reception, he walked out to Shadow's grave. The sun shone brightly upon him and he smiled at the headstone. "She grew up Shadow, she's gorgeous isn't she?" A warm breeze blew his fur and he grinned feeling as if he was in his beloved's embrace.

_And they will sing with the voice that you gave them  
Always remember I'm by your side_

_Always remember I'm by your side_

Shadow smiled from heaven as his love stood by his grave. The memories flashed through his eyes as he gazed upon him and his smile slipped into an ear to ear grin. The word's floated to his ears and he softly urged the peach tree to let blossoms rain down on his Sonic. He watched as Sonic smiled wider, the warm breeze and the peach blossoms were a welcomed sight. It let him know his love was listening.

_I'm by your side_

Sonic lay dying as Amy Rose was in her son's arms weeping as he stared stoically. His daughter stood grasping his hand letting silent tears run down her face. Shadow stood on the other side making sure his love was comfortable. As the last breath escaped from Sonic's lips he turned his head to see the angel standing there, waiting for him. He grinned happily and murmured Shadow's name before his heart stopped.

_I'm by your side_

A/N: yeah, so this one was kinda sucky too, let's face it, I may write them, but I don't think I write them well... if you don't enjoy reading the, give me feedback so I know to stop. Reviews are VERY welcome nudges they make me stop or continue on with these things... I have a whole list of songs waiting to be songfic-timized soooo, tell me if I suck now so I don't make your pupils bleed with a billion more. :p


End file.
